


advice

by emily_420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, it says midotaka but its not really midotaka oops, only mentions of shin-chan sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a second opinion is invaluable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	advice

When Takao gets back from his first day of being in the Shuutoku High basketball club, he makes a beeline for the kitchen, where he finds his sister indiscriminately tossing mixed nuts into her mouth. 

"Hey, Nii-chan," she says around the crunching sound of an almond getting crushed by her molars. "How was school?"

Takao laughs, because how was it? Really shitty, thank you very much, dear sister of mine. ”Terrible,” he says, snatching a handful of his own out of the packet, leaning his back against the edge of the counter. He tosses a peanut up in the air; it hits him on the nose and he laughs again, and so does his sister. 

"Why?" she asks dutifully, licking salt off her fingers and moving on to freeing her hair from the death trap of her tight ponytail. 

"You know that guy," Takao starts, uncaring that there’s food in his mouth and it must look disgusting because you’re allowed to act that way with you siblings, "that I was telling you about?"

She squints and hums, and he might have found it cute on another day. “The green one?” she says after careful contemplation. 

Takao laughs again, can’t help it, because that’s what she chooses to remember about him: not that he ruined Takao emotionally, not that he had the most beautiful form Takao has ever seen. Although he is very green, he can’t deny her that. 

"Yeah." Takao gets the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge, pours them both a glass. "He goes to my damn school." 

She makes a noise of understanding and lifts herself up to sit on the counter. It’s a good thing their mum isn’t home. She’s got her glass of juice in one hand, sipping daintily at it even though she’s just about the biggest tomboy around, and her other hand is sifting through her hair in an almost thoughtful manner. 

"Isn’t that a good thing, though?" 

Takao sits his glass down with a dull thunk, sighs. “You don’t get it, sis. I’ve been practicing so hard for all this time to beat him, and he turns out to be my teammate. What’s good about that?”

"Well, you know," she says slowly, hesitantly, and Takao is very aware that she doesn’t know all that much about basketball but is glad that she’s trying. "He’s really strong, right? So he can make your team stronger? Or maybe…" she trails off, and Takao knows that she’s still mulling over how to phrase what she’s thinking so he just drinks his juice and waits.

"Maybe," she starts again, after a minute, "you don’t need to beat him? I mean," she says quickly, to keep him from interrupting her, "if he sees you playing all the time, you can get him to, I don’t know, recognise you? Or something?"

"You mean to say," Takao looks up and catches her eyes, "that by doing my best in the team I can get him to acknowledge me, and have that instead of a victory against him?"

"Something like that." She hops down off the bench, and says, "Besides, Nii-chan, since when are you so serious about basketball, anyway?" 

She walks out, and Takao is left to rinse their glasses out in a daze, realizing that he’s been acting out of character the whole time. Revenge? What was with that? It was one basketball game, geez. Not like someone had killed his whole family or anything. 

(The next day, he stays late for practice.)


End file.
